Ты веришь в карму
by Paduya
Summary: После смерти Роберта Романо Элизабет встречает мальчика... который очень походит на ее погибшего друга.


**Название:** Ты веришь в карму?

**Автор:** Падуя

**Жанр:** friendship/mystery

**Рейтинг:** G

**Герои:** Элизабет Кордей, новый персонаж (10 сезон).

**- 1 -**

**Совпадение?**

Элизабет почувствовала на себе знакомый взгляд. "Этого не может быть, не может быть", - подумала она с горечью. Она стояла около стойки регистрации и не решалась обернуться, зная, что ее ожидает разочарование. "Если я обернусь, то не увижу его. Его нет больше, он умер..."

Она резко обернулась. Ну конечно же его нет, глупая. И не смей опять плакать. Ты знала это. Элизабет вновь уткнулась в карту.

Однако среди медсестер, врачей и пациентов она успела поймать все тот же знакомый взгляд карих глаз. Элизабет на секунду перестала дышать. Осторожно подняла глаза. И увидела среди пациентов в зале ожидания мальчика. Он смотрел прямо на нее.

"Доктор Кордей? - окликнула ее удивленная Чуни. - С вами все в порядке?"

Элизабет поймала себя на том, что, застыв, не отрываясь глядит на этого мальчика, который уже давным-давно перестал на нее смотреть.

"Да, в порядке".

Она отложила карту и направилась в зал ожидания, к мальчику, который был так похож на Романо, если бы тот был ребенком, лет девяти от роду. Знакомые карие глаза, только вот эти рыжие кудри... И царапины на подбородке. Левая рука, аккуратно поддерживающая правую...

"Привет, - обратилась к нему Элизабет. - Я доктор Кордей. У тебя что-то болит?"

Мальчик поднял на нее глаза.

"Здравствуйте, доктор Кордей. Да, болит... Я, кажется, руку вывихнул. Я упал", - объяснил он.

"Ну, пойдем, посмотрим, что там у тебя. Это не больно, не бойся".

"Уверяю вас, я не боюсь. Если бы я боялся, я бы вообще сюда не пришел", - чуть улыбнулся мальчик, поднимаясь со стула.

"А как тебя зовут?" - спросила Элизабет, направляясь в смотровую.

"Роберт... Роберт Картрайт".

х х х

Ранее...

Элизабет лежала в постели, кусая губы, давя в себе плач. Слезы текли по ее лицу, она больше всего на свете боялась разбудить Эллу. Но она держалась столько времени, что сейчас рыдания прорвались сами собой. Она старалась не думать о нем, но не получилось. Она старалась не вспоминать его, не получалось.

Все это случилось так неожиданно, что Элизабет до сих пор не могла поверить в это. Но не только внезапность случившегося мучила Элизабет. Она поняла, что так мало знала Роберта, так мало времени проводила с ним. В последние месяцы они вообще практически не виделись, не общались.

"Я же никогда - Боже! - никогда его больше не увижу-у-у", - шептала Элизабет, вздрагивая от слез.

Прошло несколько минут. Элизабет села в постели и вытерла слезы. Все, нужно успокоиться... нужно. Иначе как завтра работать? Романо не терпел слез. Эмоции не должны мешать ей завтра оперировать.

Элизабет прислушалась. Тихо. Значит, ее слезы не разбудили Эллу. Элизабет продолжала сидеть в кровати, чувствуя, что ледяной ком в ее груди никак не растает.

х х х

Ранее...

Элизабет вошла в палату Чака. Встретилась глазами с сидящей там Сьюзен.

"Как он?" - тихо спросила Элизабет, беря его карту.

"Спит, - грустно улыбнулась Сьюзен. - Спасибо, Элизабет. Я рада, что его оперировала ты".

"Это моя работа", - сухо заметила Элизабет.

"Мне жаль, Элизабет", - еле слышно произнесла Сьюзен, глядя при этом в лицо спящего Чака.

"О чем ты?" - рассеянно удивилась Элизабет.

Сегодня выдался тяжелый день, такие бывают редко. Да и вертолеты редко падают к ним во двор больницы. Элизабет очень устала и поэтому не обратила внимание на тон Льюис.

"О чем ты?" - повторила Элизабет, подняв на нее глаза.

"Романо", - тихонько пояснила Сьюзен.

"Что "Романо"?" - раздраженно переспросила Элизабет.

"Ты не знаешь? - ахнула Сьюзен. - Он же... господи. Сегодня, когда упал вертолет... Романо умер, Элизабет".

Элизабет выронила карту. Качнулась. Прижала ладонь ко рту. Лицо ее стремительно теряло краски.

"Нет... как..." - прошептала Элизабет непослушными губами.

Сьюзен встала и усадила ее на свое место, потому что та еле стояла на ногах.

"Меня это тоже... шокировало".

"Но ведь... он же... он..."

По ее щеке, против воли, катились слезинки.

"Элизабет, мне очень, очень жаль, - мягко сказала Сьюзен. - Под вертолетом нашли тело, мы потом узнали, что это был Ро..."

"Не надо... Боже... Боже мой..."

"Ему не было больно, он не успел ничего почувствовать... наверное..."

Элизабет несколько секунд сидела неподвижно, оглушенная внезапным горем. Ей вспомнилась их сегодняшняя мимолетная встреча. Она так разозлилась на него за его невинную шутку... но она ведь не думала, что видит его в последний раз...

Она встала и, очень прямая, вышла из палаты. С закаменевшим лицом и заледеневшим сердцем прошла по коридору. Она хотела пойти домой, но вместо этого вошла в ординаторскую, села на диван и съежилась. Не могла она сейчас пойти домой - пройти мимо того места, где сегодня погиб Роберт.

х х х

И вот сегодня она встретила этого мальчика. Какое жестокое совпадение... Если бы только эти глаза, но его еще и зовут так же. Но она ничем не выдала свое горькое удивление.

"Роберт, значит, - повторила она. - А сколько тебе лет?"

"Одиннадцать".

"Да?"

"Да", - очень твердо повторил мальчик.

Элизабет подумала: "А выглядит младше..."

"Ну, Роберт, садись", - сказала она, входя в смотровую.

Мальчик сел на кушетку и с очень затаенной опаской взглянул на нее.

"Значит, ты думаешь, что вывихнул руку..."

"Вероятно", - заметил он.

Он попытался снять с себя куртку и тихо застонал.

"Что, больно?"

"Мм, да", - признался он.

"Дай помогу".

Элизабет осмотрела его руку. Роберт мужественно терпел.

"Ты похоже прав", - заметила она.

"Будете вправлять сустав, да?" - с деланной бодростью спросил он.

"Сначала рентген".

"Это долго?"

"А ты куда-то торопишься?"

"Напротив. Чем дольше, тем лучше", - непонятно ответил мальчик. Впрочем, последние слова он произнес совсем тихо.

"Я сейчас позову медсестру... Ты должен переодеться в больничную рубашку..."

"Это обязательно?"

"Да. Потом сделают снимок, и я приду посмотреть, как ты".

Он несколько секунд смотрел на нее, а потом кивнул.

х х х

"Доктор Кордей, у вас операция сейчас", - напомнила Ширли.

"Что? Господи, совсем про нее забыла! Есть свободные хирурги?"

"А вы-то почему не можете?"

"У меня... пациент. В приемном".

"Серьезный случай?" - поинтересовалась медсестра.

"Н-нет".

Ширли помолчала.

"Какой-то красавец?"

"Н-нет".

"Что же?"

"Ширли. Пожалуйста, найди свободного хирурга!"

"Ну, ладно. Доктор Онспо, кажется, свободен".

"Вот и прекрасно".

Элизабет и сама не знала, с чего это она отказалась от сложной операции ради мальчишки-пациента с вывихом плеча. Всего лишь из-за его имени и глаз?..

Элизабет вошла в палату. Она только что посмотрела снимок. Роберт поднял на нее глаза. Медсестра ставила второму пациенту капельницу.

"Здравствуйте, доктор Кордей".

"Здравствуй, Роберт. Ты готов?"

"Готов".

"Больно не будет, не бойся. Будет местная анестезия".

"Я догадывался", - сумрачно заметил мальчик.

"Ну и прекрасно".

Она позвала сестру и задернула ширму.

х х х

С повязкой, фиксирующей его руку, Роберт вышел из палаты. Элизабет вышла следом за ним. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он так быстро уходил.

"Как же тебя так угораздило?" - запоздало спросила Элизабет.

"Я уже объяснял. Упал. Спасибо, доктор Кордей, что помогли".

"Не за что", - она пожала плечами.

Мальчик чуть улыбнулся.

"До свидания".

"До свидания..."

Он пошел к выходу. Элизабет смотрела ему вслед. "Жаль, если никогда больше не встречу этого мальчика", - подумала она. Роберт словно услышал ее мысли - замедлил шаги. Совсем остановился. Неуверенно обернулся.

Элизабет поспешно подошла к нему.

"Что-то случилось?"

"Да, - очень тихо и серьезно произнес Роберт. - Дело в том, что я не падал..."

Элизабет проследила за его взглядом и увидела, что за дверями на улице топчутся пятеро подростков.

"Это они тебя..." - она не договорила.

"Ну... да. А теперь караулят".

"Впятером-то?"

"А что такого?" - невесело усмехнулся мальчик.

"Не многовато-ли на тебя одного?"

"Многовато. Но они не будут честно драться... Меньше, чем трое на одного, они не лезут".

"А разве не хватило бы двоих?"

"Доктор Кордей, - в его словах блеснула знакомая язвительная интонация, - от двоих-то я уж как-нибудь отмахался".

"Давай я тогда выведу тебя через другой вход", - предложила Элизабет.

Роберт, видимо, ожидал нечто подобного.

"Спасибо!"

Элизабет взяла его за руку - мальчик чуть заметно напрягся, но не сопротивлялся, - и направилась через другой, служебный вход, через который каждый день ходила сама и куда приезжали машины "Скорой помощи".

"И что же ты им такого сделал, раз они тебя впятером караулят?" - полюбопытствовала Элизабет.

"Ну, на этот раз за дело".

Элизабет удивленно приподняла брови.

"Я засветил одному в глаз, - с удовольствием рассказал Роберт. - Правда они потом меня догнали".

"Подожди-подожди... Ты хочешь сказать они тебя... не первый раз?"

"Частенько..."

"А родители-то твои знают?" - всерьез встревожилась Элизабет и остановилась.

"Знают", - тихо ответил Роберт.

"И... что?"

"Ничего", - он отвел глаза.

Элизабет покачала головой. Потом замедлила шаги, остановилась около мемориала. На ее лицо набежала тень. Мальчик вопросительно поднял глаза.

"Мой друг... - с трудом начала Элизабет, - погиб недавно. Несчастный случай, вертолет упал... Ты, наверное, слышал про этот случай? В новостях показывали... многие ведь погибли".

"Нет, не слышал, - виновато произнес Роберт. - Я уезжал на этой неделе..."

"Его тоже звали Роберт", - с зазвеневшими в голосе слезинками заметила Элизабет.

Мальчик опустил голову, несколько секунд разглядывал фотографии, цветы и воздушные шары...

"Пойдем... Роберт", - она повела его прочь.

"Вы поэтому мне так помогаете?" - негромко спросил мальчик.

"Поэтому? Вовсе нет. Ты же пациент, я была обязана тебе помогать..."

"А сейчас?" - не отставал мальчик.

"А что мне было, бросить тебя им на растерзание?.. - Элизабет помедлила. - Хотя... ты немного похож на него... Ну вот, пришли. Иди быстрее, а то увидят твои... дружки".

"Все равно завтра в школе увидят, - пожал плечами Роберт. - Но хоть не сегодня. Спасибо вам огромное, доктор Кордей".

"Тебе тоже".

Мальчик не спросил за что. Вышел из-под арки и направился вдоль улицы, не оборачиваясь.

Элизабет стояла несколько минут на свежем воздухе, пытаясь справиться с неожиданно нахлынувшей грустью. Потом, бросив взгляд на пятерых подростков, которые продолжали ждать у входа, направилась к мемориалу.

Она коснулась пальцами фотографии Романо. Несколько секунд глядела в совершенно живые, хотя и на фотографии, глаза.

"Какое жестокое совпадение", - еще раз подумала Элизабет, вспоминая мальчишку со знакомыми глазами, с тем же именем...

Стало холодать, и она вошла в больницу. На следующий день она совсем забыла про этого мальчика. Забыть же Романо так и не удалось. Правда горе стало понемногу утихать.

А через месяц, в Сочельник, она вновь встретила его тезку с карими глазами.


End file.
